1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a backlight unit, and more particularly, to a backlight unit employing a light emitting diode (LED) module as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a backlight unit is placed in a back of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and emits light toward the LCD panel. There has recently been developed a backlight unit employing an LED as a light source.
As the backlight unit employing the LED as the light source, there is an LCD backlight unit disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 1995-33088. Such a conventional backlight unit comprises a diffusion sheet to scatter and diffuse light, a frame placed in a back and an edge of the diffusion sheet, an LCD driving printed circuit board (PCB) placed behind the frame, and an LED chip coupled to the LCD driving PCB and inserted into a plurality of holes formed on the frame to emit light toward the diffusion sheet.
However, it is inconvenient to process and assemble the frame of the conventional backlight as described above because the LED chip is coupled to the LCD driving PCB and inserted into the plurality of holes formed on the frame.